1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a dynamically controllable user interface that embraces a variety of media. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a ratcheting menu system that interfaces between a user and a variety of media displayable on a display device and that maximizes the viewable area on the display device.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Currently, viewers have limited control when interfacing with a television set. For example, input devices, such as buttons, dials and/or a remote control, may be employed by a viewer to perform such functions as turning the power on or off, changing the channel, modifying the volume, and/or adjusting the color, hue, brightness and/or sharpness of the picture.
At times, the use of an input device activates a conventional, basic menu system. By way of example, a menu button may be selected by a viewer to display a menu that provides functions that can be performed to the television set, such as adjusting the color, hue, brightness, or sharpness of the picture. Upon selecting one of the functions, an adjustment mechanism allows the feature to be modified. After the desired functions are performed on the television set, the menu button may be selected again to eliminate the display of the menu system.
Alternatively, a television set may display a similar menu system to allow functions to be performed on a consumer electronic device, such as a videocassette recorder (“VCR”), connected to the television set. In such situations, a separate input device or remote control is often required to perform the functions on the VCR, such as setting the clock or, programming the VCR to record programming that is scheduled to air on a specific channel at a particular time of a given day.
While input devices, such as buttons, dials and/or a remote control, are available to viewers to perform a function to a television set or another consumer electronic device, the functions available are limited and corresponding menu systems that may be available are cumbersome and difficult to manipulate.